There are many cases where it is desirable that access areas such as doors and/or windows have provisions to automatically open in response to rapid pressurization or rapid decompression to allow the access area to be opened and prevent structural damage elsewhere due to the rapid pressure change. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,887,484 and 2,621,377 show pressure relief mechanisms for windows, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,977 showed a pressure release mechanism for an access door. It was found that pressure relief can be provided for a door that will permit the door to automatically open in response to sudden pressure change on either side of the door.